


Forty Winks and Karmic Cycles

by Sapphire Snowflake (annie15)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, F/M, prompt: duvet; grocery list; scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie15/pseuds/Sapphire%20Snowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of lack of heat and tomatoes. In which Sasuke wondered how the hell his pillows, sheets and duvet smelled like jasmine and cherry blossoms, a smell so unmanly he'd die if it was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty Winks and Karmic Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is merely a fan work that was written to appease the writing muse who shot me with her arrow.

-.-

 _“Just to clarify, Sakura. I’ve got endless stamina.”_

-.-

 **Forty Winks and Karmic Cycles**

-.-

 

Her scent mingled with his was the first thing he noticed when he woke up because of the hot rays of the sun on his face.

He stilled for a few seconds, trying to decipher how in the world has his pillow, sheets and duvet smelled of jasmine and cherry blossoms. Slowly, he stretched; eyes still closed, and felt the side next to him.

Cold.

He scrunched his eyebrows together, and swept his hands up and down at the space beside him.

Nope. Still cold.

“This is karma.” He muttered in an annoyed yet exasperated voice. He wondered if this was a sick, sick way of _Kami_ to get back at him for all of the equally sick ways he did in the past. He can still clearly smell her scent emanating from his bed; however, she was clearly not there beside him.

As his sense came back to him completely, he slowly recalled snippets of a dream (he definitely wished it was reality) he had last night. _Butterfly kisses here and there, her soft and silky hair against his fingertips, creamy legs up in the air –_

“Shit”. With an arm draped over his eyes, he raised his duvet and peered down.

Yup. _Definitely_ naked.

Before he could wonder what kind of sick improvisation he did for his dream to be close to reality, the door to his bedroom opened with a creak and a cheery voice asked, “Are you awake already Sasuke-kun?”

Said Sasuke-kun did something that is so un- _Sasuke_ -like. He pulled the duvet rapidly over his head – like a child hiding from a monster – and pretended to be asleep.

“Sasuke-kun?” the cheery voice asked, laced with a mixture of concern and mirth. “What are you doing?”

This woman with her cheery voice and jasmine scent was the one who hunted his dreams regularly. And it seemed she was trying to worm her way into his reality too.

“You’re not real Sakura. You’re just a fragment of my dreams.” he croaked.

“It’s imagination, not dreams.” Sakura replied playfully. “Mou, it’s already afternoon Sasuke-kun. Are you really that tired because of last night?”

“I’m not tired.” he said in indignation, but did not move or say anything more. His mind was whirling with possibilities and explanations that it was not able to process things properly. What she just said might explain her scent on his sheets, his nakedness, her scent _again_ (he would never, ever forget), the memories; but why was the side _beside_ him cold and empty? He was so busy brain storming that he did not notice Sakura approach – not until she yanked the duvet off his frame with her inhuman strength.

“What the hell is wrong with you Sa – “ Green eyes met toned flesh before connecting with black orbs. Her cheeks colored instantly.

“Oh. Uhm. You. You’re still naked. You just woke up huh.” She turned awkwardly and then added, her back facing him, “I was cooking lunch downstairs.” She was ready to walk away and leave the room when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bed with a plop. She was suddenly trapped between a bed a very _naked_ male body.

“Are you, real?” Sasuke’s husky voice reached her ears, his eyes roving up and down her body. She was wearing his shirt, he noticed.

“Of course I’m real! Very real. What… are you thinking?” the last few syllables of her sentence came out in a breathy whisper as Sasuke nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent.

“Definitely real.” He sighed, contented and remained in place.

“Uhm,  Sasuke-kun? What about lunch?”, her hitched voice asked.

“Later.” he said huskily, reclaiming the dream that was actually reality.

-.-

Later that day, as she cooked their dinner, she absently reminded him about his dwindling supply of tomatoes.

“Add a bottle of jasmine-flavored shampoo.” Sasuke replied absently. Puzzled, Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, that’s only if you want to have a shared grocery list with me.”


End file.
